Back to the Future: Jump
by idefine777
Summary: The sequal to my previous BTTF fanfiction, Back to the Future: Sarah. please read the first before you read this one.
1. prologue

Please read my other Back to the Future fanfiction before you read this one because you won't understand a thing if you don't.

Anyway, for you previous readers, where did we leave Sarah again? Ah, yes, she had just accepted John's offer to travel through time with him. What will happen next? Well, lets take a visit to dear Melanie (a.k.a. Mel) and see...


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Beeeeee-

Melanie rolled over in bed and hit the snooze button. She slid slowly out of bed and walked to her closet. She looked at the mirror on her closet door and groaned when she saw her hair. She pulled it up into a scraggly ponytail then threw on jeans and a T-shirt. She trudged out into her apartment kitchen and poured herself some cereal. She glanced out the window as she ate and froze. She thought she had seen someone watching her from the street below, but they had quickly disappeared. Melanie waved it away and headed toward work.

The small bookshop where she worked was crowded. Books were piled on shelves, tables,and the floor. The counter was almost hidden. Melanie spent her day selling books until it turned dark and she turned around the sign on the door so it read CLOSED. She crouched behind a shelf and was organizing books when she heard the little bell on the door ding.

"We're closed!" she yelled at whoever had walked in.

"I know," a dark hooded figure appeared, "But I need some help."

"Well," Melanie stood up, "You'll just have to come back tomorrow." Melanie towered over the small person.

"You won't help an old friend?" he lowered his hood and Melanie smiled.

"Alan Smith," she said, "Never thought I'd see you again."

"I told you I would always come back," Alan said.

"I thought you were dead," Melanie said grimly, "I haven't heard from you in a year."

"Yeah," Alan said dismissively, "Sorry about that. But we need you back."

"John won't approve," Melanie said quickly.

"Mel! Johnathan hasn't known you as long as I have," Alan said, "And I know that we need you."

"And yet," Melanie strolled behind the counter, "You havn't contacted me in a year."

"If I had," Alan leaned over the counter towards her, "They would have known, and they would have taken you."

"It's been a year!" Melanie crouched to his level, "You can't honestly tell me they're still following you!"

"I'm not sure," Alan shook his head, "They could have given up, or they could be standing in the darkness outside this shop at this very moment."

They both looked out the window.

"I don't see anybody," Melanie said.

"They have their ways of being invisible," Alan turned back to her, "So will you help us?"

"You're putting me in danger again?"

Alan nodded sadly.

"Then I will," Melanie grinned, "For a price."

"I hate it when those words leave your mouth," Alan said reluctantly, "But I'm glad to have you back."


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two

"Are you kidding me?" John shouted. Sarah spun around. She and John had just met up with the others in front of a hotel and she had noticed Alan wasn't there. Charlie was explaining that he had left suddenly three days ago when the sound of a time machine sounded from behind them.

When she looked around she saw that John was leaning threateningly over Alan and a girl was standing next to them. She looked just slightly older than Sarah and had long brown hair that hung in a braid down to her waist. She had brown eyes and was staring intently on the two boys arguing.

"I had to bring her!" Alan yelled up at John. Because John was a full head taller than Alan it looked like Alan was going to lose.

"Why!" John yelled back.

"She can help!"Alan shouted.

"With what?" John insisted.

"Just," Alan paused, "With...stuff...and, you know...the...yeah!"

"You just wanted to make sure she was safe," John said.

"So!" Alan yelled back, "Is that a problem?"

"Excuse me!" the girl's voice was louder and more firm than the boys which surprised Sarah, "I still haven't got my payment!"

"Yeah," Alan said, "that." Alan grabbed his backpack from Robbie's arms and pulled a ring from it. A large red circle was on it with little silver sun in the center. A small red gem was in the middle of the sun.

"Here," Alan handed her the ring.

"Thank you!" the girl said happily, "Glad to have this back!"

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Oh!" the girl looked around in surprise, "Who is this? Oh!" she said darkly, "Sarah Parks!"

"Don't worry," Alan said, "She's okay."

"Well," the girl said, "This ring is the source of devilish powers! It's much more powerful than all of that science nonsense you work with."

John rolled his eyes.

"I saw that!" the girl pointed at John.

"Sorry," John mumbled.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked the girl.

"Melanie McFly at your service," she bowed, "Although, I would really prefer not to serve you anything."


	4. Chapter three

**A/N: I feel as though this is going to go very slowly. Sorry.**

Chapter three

They got two three hotel rooms. Sarah has no idea where the boys got the money but they did. Sarah and Melanie shared a room. James and Alan were in a room across the hall and Charlie, John, and Robbie were next door. Sarah noted that Robbie slept on the floor.

"Are you related to Marty McFly?" Sarah asked Melanie.

"Yeah," Melanie said, "He's my fathers brother. My uncle. Why?"

"What year are you from?" Sarah asked.

"2008," Melanie said simply.

"Wow," Sarah said softly, "my ex-next door neighbor is your uncle."

"Really!" Melanie said excitedly, "Cool! Except for the fact that my uncle hates me, but still!"

"He hates you?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Melanie said slowly, "Most of my family does."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"I think it's because I left them and bought my own apartment, made tons of money, and didn't give any of it to them," she said, "And I didn't tell them how I made that money, but I don't think they would exactly approve."

"How did you make your money?" Sarah said. A grin broke out on Melanie's face.

"I worked with Alan and company," she said, "And I worked at a bookstore. Of course, no one knows who owns that bookstore, but money is sent every month. No one really technically works there anyway. It's just, if you come and open the store and it happens to be the day that money is sitting on the counter then you win! I went almost every day, because Alan told me that was a safe place, and he would always return to it. So when he disappeared, I wanted to find him, and I knew that was the best way. Waiting."

"How long did you wait?"

"A year."


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four

"We will be going back to 2008 today," Alan flung a pillow down onto Sarah's bed.

"I'm going to sleep first," Sarah rolled over, "OW!" She pulled off the dictionary that had just landed on her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No," Alan said, "Just wake you up. We're going to 2008."

"Why?" Melanie was already dressed and was re-braiding her hair.

Sarah had heard Alan explaining to Melanie all about her last night. Melanie could trust her now.

"Well," Alan said, "Sarah here said that a Doctor Brown invented time travel. And yet, we haven't heard of him. So we're going to figure out this mystery."

"And by going to 2008...?" Melanies sentence trailed off.

"2008 is where we all came from first off," Alan said, "So, I figured going home would be a good way to get information. And besides, Mel, you have connections."

"I quit remember?" Melanie said.

"Quit what?" Sarah asked.

"She worked for Time inc. for longer than I did, but once I left-" Alan started.

"Once you dissapeared!" Melanie said.

"Yeah, once I dissapeared," Alan continued, "Mel quit. But she should still be trusted there, right?"

"I don't want to be trusted there," Melanie said.

"But," Alan said, "You are, so live with it. Now, get packing." Alan turned to leave, but Sarah called him back.

"Alan!" she said, "What did you do with Will?" A sad look crossed his face.

"We left him in 1955," he said, "locked in the basement."

Then he turned and left.

"Oh," Melanie said sarcastically, "How sweet!"

"What's that ring for?" Sarah looked at the red ring on Melanie's finger.

"God!" Melanie said, "So full of questions you are! Well, this ring is for anything I want. K?"

"Okay?" Sarah didn't like Melanie very much.

They left later that afternoon. All of them jammed into the one time machine they had. When they arrived in 2008 all of them scrambled out quickly. John and Charlie found them a hotel and they checked in. It was fancy and every room had a small balcony. Robbie got to sleep on a couch that folded out into a bed this time.

"This is so much better than the last hotel," Melanie said as she flung her small bag down onto a bed, "I could go to my apartment tomorrow and get more of my stuff. I only wish we could all fit in my apartment, but it only fits two people."

"I see," Sarah said.

"And besides," Melanie said, "I wouldn't want all of you touching my stuff! It's much to valuable!"


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five

"So if you worked at Time inc. why did you call science nonsense?" Sarah asked Melanie.

"Because it is," Melanie said, "I only worked there to be with my friends! I believe in magic! Hense this ring!" She held up her hand with the ring on it.

"I still don't get what the ring does," Sarah said.

"Well," Melanie sneered, "It's nothing the normal kind would understand."

"Oh," John had walked in, "Don't start that again!"

"Start what?" Melanie said.

"The whole you're a witch and we're the normal kind!" he said.

"Well it's true!" Melanie rose from her bed and walked forward.

"I don't care if it's true or not!" John shouted, "But I would appreciate it if you would shut up about it!"

"Guys," Alan said, "Please don't fight!"

"I'm already tired of it," James said.

"It's been a year and I still don't want to hear it," Charlie added.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Melanie yelled.

"Don't tell me not to tell you to shut up!" John yelled back.

"You don't seem to realize that I am way over you," Melanie said in a harsh whisper.

"I was over you a year ago," John said.

"I was over you more than a year ago! I was over you when I broke up with you!" Melanie screeched.

"I bet you still love me," John smiled, "You just don't want to admit it."

"Do you need proof?" Melanie yelled.

"Yeah," John said, "Proof would be nice."

Melanie grabbed Alan by the collar and kissed him then shoved him back down onto one of the beds where he sat stunned. She grinned triumphantly at John. John's mouth hung open.

"That doesn't prove anything," he finally said.

"Then what _can_ prove that I hate you?" Melanie said triumphantly. John glared at her.

"Go jump off of a cliff!" he stormed out of the room.

"Only after you jump first!" Melanie yelled back.


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six

"Where are you going?" Sarah leaned through the open car window.

"None of your business," John said from the drivers seat, "Seeing as you aren't coming."

"Aw come on!" Sarah begged, "Let me come!"

"Yeah John," Alan said from the passenger seat, "She can come."

"Melanie," John turned around in his seat, "What do you think?"

"I think she should come," Melanie said.

"I really hate you," John said to Mel then he turned back to Sarah, "Fine, get in!"

Sarah slid into the back seat next to Melanie. They took off out of the parking lot and down the street.

"If it makes you feel any better," Melanie said to Sarah, "They won't tell me where we're going, either."

They drove for twenty minutes then stopped in front of a house.

"No way!" Melanie said angrily, "Why did you bring me here!"

"We need to find out if Doctor Emmet Brown really did invent time travel," Alan said, "And our research brought us here."

"And that's why you brought me!" Melanie screeched, "That's the only reason you came and got me! So I could talk to my uncle?"

"That is not the only reason we brought you," Alan said.

"Yeah," Melanie said, "That's right, you need me for Time incorporated, too!"

"I came and got you because I was worried about you," Alan said.

"Yeah," Melanie flung her door open, "Whatever!"

It was dark outside and as soon as Melanie stepped out it started raining. She stomped through the rain and under the front porch. The others followed.

"Knock on the door," Alan said.

Melanie knocked on the door. Just as she did, a crack of thunder sounded in the distance. Sarah noticed the red ring on Melanie's finger seemed brighter than normal.

"Hello?" Marty McFly answered the door, "Oh! Melanie? What do you want?"

Alan nudged Melanie when she didn't answer.

"We need to know about Emmett Brown," she said slowly.

Marty didn't answer. He looked around at Alan, John, and Sarah. Sarah hung her head, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her.

"Sarah?" he asked softly.

"Hey Marty," Sarah said.

"Melanie!" he said sternly, "You come here expecting my help, but you bring the girl who stole Docs idea for time travel!"

He slammed the door shut. Melanie kicked the door as lightning shot down from the sky.

"OPEN UP!" she yelled. She hit the door with both of her fists and her foot. More thunder. Then the thunder and lightning stopped abruptly and the lightning slowed as Jennifer Parker opened the door.

"Melanie," she said, "You aren't welcome here, remember?"

"Aunt Jenny!" Melanie said, "I need to talk to Uncle Marty!"

"Well I can't help you," Jennifer said, "My husband doesn't want to talk to you, so he won't talk to you!"

The door was slammed again. The rain picked up and the thunder and lightning returned. Melanie kicked the door again.

"LET ME IN!" she yelled.

"And you wonder why your family hates you," Alan turned back to the car, "We can come back some other time, kay?"


	8. Chapter seven

**A/N: It's a little early for this chapter, but I wrote it just now and I _had_ to put it up! It might be a little tiny bit confusing at the end, but you can live, right? If not, then tell me and I'll fix it...maybe. Oh! Oh! After you read this, vot on the poll on my profile! It's important to the story!**

Chapter seven

Sarah crept through the hotel. It was early in the morning or late at night and the sun wasn't up yet. Sarah hadn't been able to get back to sleep so had decided to take a walk instead.

_I remember now,_ She thought, _I, Sarah Parks I mean, did sort of steal Time Travel from Doctor Brown. My grandpa, he had found the parts of the time machine in a trash can. He had kept them and showed them to me when I was young. I kept them. After he and my parents died, I still had them. And I put them together again. And I can remember my family now. And I can remember that I had a brother-_

"Don't tell me you're sneaking out on us?"

Sarah jumped. Blocking her path was John.

"Fine," Sarah said, "I won't tell you." She tried to push past him, but he wrapped his arm around her and cornered her against the wall, making sure she couldn't escape conversation.

"You know something," he said, "Something you aren't telling us."

"What makes you think that?" Sarah asked.

"That's why you couldn't get to sleep," John said, "What do you know?" Sarah felt the other side of her, the Sarah Parks side, rearing up inside of her, preventing her from telling him anything.

"Nothing," Sarah said.

"Tell me the truth," he said. He was awfully close. His eyes pierced her eyes.

"You don't have to be so close to me," she said, "If I turn into Sarah Parks you'll be dead."

"I don't know if that will ever happen again," John said.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, "But what if it does?"

Something changed in John's eyes. A sort of sadness appeared. He looked to the side then back at her.

"Then I'll be dead," he said jokingly.

"_You're_ not telling _me_ something," Sarah said.

"I'm not telling you a lot of things," John said.

"So why should I tell you anything then?" Sarah asked.

"Tell me something about you, and I'll tell you something about me," John said.

"You first," Sarah said. John sighed.

"My dad died before I was born," he began, "And when I was fifteen my mother died in a car accident, along with my younger sister, Clara. She was five. I was there, when my mother died. Clara had died instantly, my mom told me. My mom died on her hospital bed. The last thing she said to me was 'follow your dreams, John, for Clara and I.' Your turn."

Sarah stared at him. It was the saddest story she had ever heard.

"I did steal the idea for time travel from Doctor Brown. But I didn't know whose it was. My grandpa on my mothers side had found the broken pieces of the car in a trash can. After he and my parents had died in a fire, I put them back together."

"By yourself?" John asked.

"Yes," Sarah lied.

"Wow," John smiled, "That's quite amazing."

"Hey! John!" It was Charlie. John pulled away from Sarah as he strode up.

"Stop flirting," Charlie said, "And get back to the room."

"I wasn't flirting," John said angrily.

"Right," Charlie said disbelievingly, "And you, Sarah, what were you doing, walking around by yourself at night? It's dangerous! People like John are creeping around."

Sarah rolled her eyes and marched back to the room. She slid into bed.

_What were you thinking?_

_What was I thinking? Well Ms. Parks, I was thinking that telling the truth wasn't to bad._

_You didn't tell the truth though! You said you built it all by yourself!_

_I couldn't tell the truth about that. After all the hard work you went through to hide it._

_Good. I might almost like you for that._

_Why wouldn't you like me? You made me?_

_I made it so I would have different memories. I didn't make the personality I would have._

_That's your problem._

Sarah heard a snarl in her head then silence. She went to sleep after that.


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight

They went to Time incorporated the next day. Melanie, Robbie, and Charlie would be going inside. Melanie and Robbie without disguises, since Melanie was trusted there and Robbie hadn't been part of their team when they were fired. Charlie cut his hair shorter and wore a baseball cap over his curly hair and hoped no one would recognize him. Sarah, James, John, and Alan all piled into the back of the van they were using (when Sarah asked where they got the van John and Alan had quickly changed the subject) with laptops that had been used to hack into the security cameras at the Time inc. building. The building was 16 stories and very white, like a huge hospital. Melanie drove the van up to the gate. A young boy stepped up to the van. Melanie rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" The young boy asked.

"Joseph!" Melanie cried out.

"Mel!" the boy said, "What are you doing back here?"

"Just wanted to visit some friends," Melanie said, "Like you!"

Melanie jumped out of the car and gave Joseph a hug. Sarah and the others watched this all on the laptops.

"Joseph!" Melanie said again, "I missed you!"

"Not as much as we missed you," Joseph said.

"Is Nanalia here?" Melanie asked.

"Of course," Joseph turned to the security guard booth, "Nanalia! Guess who is here!"

A small girl, about nine years old, came running up. John and Alan both gasped.

"Nanalia," John whispered.

"Nanalia," Sarah repeated as Melanie greeted Nanalia, "I've heard that name before? You said you missed her."

"I did," John said.

"She's just like a little sister to us," Alan added.

"So is it okay if I bring in a couple guests?" Melanie was asking Joseph.

"Of course," Joseph glanced at Charlie and Robbie in the front seats, "They're welcome!"

Melanie hopped back into the van and started driving.

"Bye Joseph," she called back, "See you later Nanalia!"

A few minutes later the van stopped and the back door was flung open. Melanie stood staring at them.

"Did you see Nanalia?" she asked.

"She looked great," John said.

"She did, didn't she?" Melanie smiled. It was the first time Sarah had seen John and Melanie agreeing.

"I wish I could have talked to her," John added.

Melanie nodded.

"Okay," she said, "We're going in."


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter nine

They didn't find out anything there, except that Alan's enemies are more dangerous than he thought.

Melanie, Charlie, and Robbie returned to the van empty handed. They had found nothing of interest.

"It's practically deserted in there," Melanie said, "Barely any people."

And it had been at that moment, sitting in the back of the van, that Alan's watch had rung.

All of the boys had these watches. They told them the time, date, location, and allowed them to contact and track each other, no matter what year.

Alan tapped a button on his watch. A hologram appeared. It was life size and was a man. He had a small pointed beard on a thin face and wore all black. He had a gun at this belt and a very serious look on his face. Alan went pale.

"Hello Alan dearest," the man said sarcastically, "What's up?"

"What do you want?" Alan asked quickly.

"Nothing Alan," the man said, "What would I want? I can't just call to say hello?"

"You?" Alan said, "No. What do you want?"

"I want you to admit defeat," the man said, "Or else."

"Or else," Alan repeated sarcastically, "Very scary."

"You aren't going to give up?" the man raised one eyebrow.

"Of course not," Alan said.

"Fine," the hologram of the man disappeared.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked.

"The man who's hunting him," Melanie answered, "And Alan was very stupid to be so defiant."

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Alan said. He flung open a panel in the floor. A small silver box was laying beneath it. A timer was on it ticking down from five seconds.

"Get out!" Alan yelled.


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter ten

They jumped from the back of the van and it exploded as they ran. Sarah, John, and Alan were all blown over from the blast. They stumbled up and kept running out of the parking lot, past Joseph (who yelled something at them), and down the road, until Alan's watched beeped again. The man appeared in hologram form and Alan spat at him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Alan yelled.

"Of course not, Alan," the man said, "We don't want you dead."

"Then WHAT _DO_ YOU WANT?" Alan screamed.

"Us," Sarah's necklace glowed as she stepped forward. She put her hand on Alan's wrist.

"But mostly you," she added, "Not dead though. He'd be happy to kill anyone else to get to you though. He's been after you for your entire life. I should no, I've been there! It wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Thanks Ms. Parks," Alan said sarcastically, "That was so helpful."

"Do you know his name?" Sarah Parks taunted.

"No," Alan said.

"He only knows me as X," the man in the hologram said, "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yeah?" Sarah said, "Well I wouldn't! His name is Alec."

"Well," Alan said, "Stop hunting me, Alec!"

"No thank you," Alec said, "it's to much fun!"

The hologram flickered away.

"Knowing his name wasn't exactly helpful, Ms. Parks," Alan said.

"It's better than 'X', which is the lamest thing I've ever heard," Sarah said.

"That's all I had to call him," Alan said.

"You came up with it?" Sarah laughed, "It's lame, Smith."

"Don't call me by my last name," Alan marched down the street.

"That was interesting," Charlie said.

"Told you I'd turn again," Sarah slapped John on the back of the head, "Didn't she?"

"Yeah," John rubbed his head.

"Glad I didn't turn then, you'd have been thrown through the hotel wall if I had," Sarah followed Alan.

"Cheerful," John said sarcastically.


	12. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven

When they got back to the hotel rooms Sarah was still Ms. Parks. And she wouldn't shut up.

"So you're telling me that _Joseph_ was the security guard? A fifteen year old boy? And his sidekick was a little girl! What help is a little girl? What help is a fifteen year old boy? They should have someone much stronger guarding the Time headquarters. They should have someone that _I _approved! Did I approve Joseph? No, I don't think so. Did I approve Nanalia? No! They should have asked me first. They should have revived me and asked me if they should put Joseph as the security guard. I would not have approved, that's true, but they should have asked!"

"An endless stream of words!" Charlie exclaimed, "It's like the opposite of Robbie!"

"Don't make fun of me!" Sarah commanded.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Sarah said as she plopped onto one of the hotel beds.

"I can roll my eyes at anyone I want," Charlie said.

"Listen you," Sarah stood up and jabbed her finger into Charlie's chest, "Don't talk like that to me! I'm Sarah Parks and I-" Sarah suddenly fell sideways. John and Charlie both caught her.

"Sarah?" John whispered.

"I'm back," Sarah said.

"Parker?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Yes," Sarah straightened up, "What was that?"

She saw John and Alan exchange glances.

"I...I want to go out," Sarah said, "For a drive."

"Me too," Melanie chimed in.

"No way," John said, "No one drives my car except me!"

"Then come with," Melanie growled. Sarah and Melanie strode out of the room and down the hall. John followed reluctantly.

"They are going to kill each other," James laughed.

John climbed into the front seat of his car. Sarah slid into the passenger seat and Melanie in the back.

"Where to?" John asked.

"Anywhere," Sarah said.

John started the car and drove from the parking space. He froze.

"What is it?" Sarah asked. John just stared at a car parked across the lot.

"What is it?" Melanie asked. John raised his arm and pointed.

In the car across the parking lot sat a boy. He grinned and started his car which came at them at full speed.

"Justin Aarons!" John spun the car around and shot into the street, "I hate this kid!"


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve

John drove quickly down the street. He weaved through the cars and then turned so fast that Sarah screamed. He drove at top speed down a small empty dirt road.

"Since when do you _hate_ Justin?" Sarah asked.

"Since he kept trying to kill me for four months straight!" John yelled.

"He's right behind us!" Sarah was looking out the window.

"Why don't you shoot him?" Melanie asked, "That's what you usually do!"

"I'm a better person!" John drove over a sign that said 'Private Property.'

"Yeah," Melanie said sarcastically, "Such a better person!"

"Sarah!" John said, "When I say 'Jump' I want you to press that button!"

"The big red button?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," John said.

"What does it do?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see," John said.

They drove through the roads and Justin was always right behind them.

"Jump!" John said.

Sarah pressed the button. A blue light appeared around them. Then their surroundings changed. They were suddenly in the middle of the desert.

"What just happened?" Melanie asked.

"We jumped through time," John said, "Totally random."

"That's great," Sarah said.

Justins car appeared in front of them.

"Not great," Melanie said, "Drive!"


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen

John started typing numbers into a small keypad as he drove.

"Pay attention!" Sarah reached across and turned the wheel as they almost hit a tree.

"Sorry!" John yelled back. They gained speed.

"We're going to fast!" Melanie yelled.

"We're not going fast enough," John muttered.

"We're going to crash!" Melanie screeched.

They disappeared in a burst of blue. John stomped on the brake and they were all flung forward in their seats.

"Where are we?" Melanie whispered. They were in complete darkness. John turned off the car.

"Back in 2008," John said, "Hiding down an alley."

A flash of blue light appeared at the end of the alleyway. Justin's car drove off.

"Good," John said, "He didn't see us."

They waited a few minutes then John started the car again and pulled out into the street. He drove to the hotel. Sarah noticed that it was dark outside. When they had left it was still full daylight. When they returned to the hotel room Alan was waiting for them.

"You've been gone for six hours," he said, "I didn't know it took so long to go for a drive."

"Sorry," John said, "I didn't have time to change the time in the time machine."

Then John explained how Justin had chased them.

"I hate that kid," Alan said.

"Look who you're calling kid," John ruffled Alan's hair.


	15. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen

Sarah leaned against the bedside table. The chase had worn her out.

"You okay?" John looked at her.

"I'm okay," Sarah said.

"_Okay? Okay? _How can anyone be _okay _after that?" Melanie said disbelievingly.

"I didn't ask you!" John said.

"Which just goes to show you aren't a nice person!" Melanie said.

"Guys," Sarah said, "Please! Stop fighting! For once!"

"Stay out of it!" The other two yelled.

"No!" Sarah yelled back, "I will _not_ stay out of it! I'm trying to get some peace and you guys are yelling!"

"I thought you said you were okay!" John accused.

"I am okay!" Sarah yelled back.

"Then why do you need peace?"

"It would be nice!"

"You want some peace? Go to a spa!"

"Happily! Only you people won't let me out of your sight!"

"Maybe if you would stop yelling-"

"What? You would let me leave! Of course not!"

"You're Sarah Parks! If you go off by yourself, you'll get kidnapped!" John stood a few feet away.

"Why do you care!" Sarah yelled.

John came so close to her she was sitting on the bedside table. He put his hand on her neck.

He kissed her.

**A/N: okay, okay, can't you just hear the "ooooooooooooooooooo"s. I know I can.**

When he pulled away he didn't say anything. The silence was broken by Alan, who was standing in the door way.

"I feel like I've missed something," he said.

Sarah shoved past John and Alan and marched down the hall.

"Oh," she heard Melanie say, "You've definitely missed something."

Sarah stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button for the lobby and the elevator lowered. Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She screamed in her head. When the elevator stopped, she opened her eyes and stepped forward. The doors opened and someone stood there blocking her path. He advanced on her and the door closed behind him.

"Hello Ms. Parks," Alec pressed his knife against her neck.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

The scream ended abruptly.

"What was that?" Charlie and James ran in.

"I don't know," Alan said.

"Sounded like Sarah," They all turned toward Robbie.

"Sounds like trouble," Melanie said.

"Trouble indeed, " the TV flickered on and Alec appeared on the screen.


	16. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen

"So here's the deal," Alec said, "You hand Mr. Smith over and I give you back all of your little friends. Kay?"

Sarah was standing next to him in the elevator, bound and gagged.

"Not okay!" Melanie yelled.

Everyone turned toward her.

"You're going to give us our friends no matter what!" Melanie said defiantly, "Wait! Did you say friend_s_ as in 'more than one'?

"Yes," Alec said, "Thank you for noticing. Now, if you could hand on a second, I can show you who else is with me."

The TV screen went black for a few more minutes then Alec appeared again, on the roof of the hotel. Standing far behind him were all of his henchman.

"Who else do you have?" Alan demanded.

Alec smiled and turned the camera. Three children appeared on the screen: Joseph, Nanalia, and another little boy.

"Junior?" Melanie said hoarsely, "Marty Jr.?

"Ah," Alec said, "Yes. Joseph here was only to willing to tell me all about you."

"You tricked me!" Joseph had his arms wrapped protectively around Nanalia.

"Maybe I did," Alec said, "But you fell for it."

"So you want me to surrender?" Alan asked.

"If you can get out of that room," Alec smiled. The door slammed shut behind them.

Alec's eyes twinkled with delight.

"All of your weapons are gone," he said, "The door is blocked, I know for a fact that Melanie won't be able to climb up the balcony's outside and I've also taken the liberty of emptying your food supply. So not only are you stuck in there, but you'll also starve."

"How am I supposed to surrender if I die?" Alan asked.

"You're a smart boy, Alan," Alec said, "I'm sure you'll find away out."

"And what if he can't?" John said quietly, "Then what about Sarah and the others."

"I'm sure my men will find something...creative, to do with them," Alec ran his fingers along the edge of his knife.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" John growled, "Or I will find a way out of this room and kill you personally!"

"So hostile!" Alec said, "I haven't hurt her, lover boy, not yet."

"Don't call me that," John said.

Alec just smirked.

"Better get out of that room," he said and then the TV went blank.

"You have to climb, Mel," Alan said immediately.

"Alan," Melanie whispered, "You aren't actually considering surrendering? All he wants is your information, your smarts. After he gets that he'll kill you."

"And if I don't surrender," Alan said, "He'll kill Sarah, Joseph, Nanalia, Junior, and anyone who gets in his way. Including you." Alan and the others went out on the balcony and started to climb up.

"You can stay here if you want, Mel," Alan called, "I think it might actually be better that way."

"No way," Melanie started to follow them, "Without me, you'd be dead."

"I doubt it," Alan helped her out.

Melanie gave a weak smile.

"I know it," she said.


	17. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen

Robbie was the first to reach the roof.

Sarah, Joseph, Nanalia, and Marty Jr. were tied together at the other end of the roof. There was a table filled with weapons. And not just the weapons that Alec had stolen from them, but also strange weapons, like a long steel pipe.

"Robert," Alec sneered at Robbie, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hand over my friends," Alan said as he jumped to the roof. James, Charlie, John, and Melanie followed quickly.

"I see you all made it up here," Alec said, "Good. Just in time. You see, I've changed my deal."

"You can't do that," Alan said angrily, "That's not fair."

"We're surrounded," James whispered into John's ear.

"I know," John whispered back.

"Life isn't fair, Alan," Alec said.

"What's your new deal?" Alan said.

"I will give you Joseph, Nanalia, and Junior in exchange for Alan," Alec said to the group, "But Sarah Parks will cost extra. For her, I will want your time machine and her." He pointed at Melanie.

"What do you want with her?" Alan asked.

"She's such a pretty little thing," Alec ran one finger along Melanie's cheek, "We need more girls around here."

Alan slapped Alec's hand away.

"Don't touch me, kid!" Alec yelled. It was the first time he had lost his cool.

"Stay away from her and I won't," Alan said threateningly.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Alec asked quietly.

"Yes," Alan said. Alan was more than a head shorter than Alec and wasn't as threatening as he would hope.

"Back off, Smith, or my men are only to willing to kill your girlfriend," Alec motioned toward Melanie. Two of the henchman grabbed Melanie and pulled her away from the others. John, James, Charlie, and Robbie tryed to stop them but each of them were grabbed, too.

"I accept your first deal," Alan said, "Me in exchange for Joseph, Nanalia, and Junior."

Alec snapped his fingers. His two remaining henchman cut the three children from their bonds and pushed them toward the group. Then they grabbed Alan's arms and tied them together. Alan stood still and looked Alec straight in they eyes. Melanie struggled against her captors but they held her tight. Alan was dragged over to Sarah and set down next to her.

"You just made a deal for our death," Sarah said to him.

"I know," Alan replied.

"And what about my other suggestion?" Alec turned to John.

John's eyes flickered from Sarah to Melanie and back again. Then he sneered and punched Alec in the face. The henchman grabbed him and held him back. Melanie broke free and kicked at Alec. Alec grabbed her by the hair and twisted her around.

"Don't test my patience, girl!" he yelled. Melanie punched him and he flinched back. They struggled for a bit then Alec flung Melanie across the roof. She landed on the edge about to fall off.

"No!" Alan yelled as Alec walked forward. Alan struggled against his bonds and managed to break free. He ran forward and grabbed Alec from behind.

While all of this happened, Robbie slipped form them men holding him and over to the weapons table. He grabbed a Time gun (that sends people to random points in time and space) and pointed it at one of the men. He pulled the trigger and a ball of glowing green light shot from the gun. It hit the man who then disappeared into thin air. He shot all of the men as Alec fought Melanie and then Alan.

Melanie stood up and gasped. She was hanging part of the way over the edge of the building. She turned around and saw Alan fighting with Alec.

"Alan!" Melanie cried out.

Alec flung Alan off and grabbed the steel pipe off the table. He wielded it like a sword.

"Give up Alan," he yelled.

"You give up, Alec!" Alan yelled back, "All of your men are gone!"

"I don't need them," Alec said, "They aren't important."

Alec swung the pipe at Alan. Alan ducked quickly. Alec swung again and Alan jumped backwards. He was teetering at the edge of the building. The others were untying Sarah at the other end of the roof.

"Look out!" Melanie yelled.

Alec swung one last time and hit Alan in the stomach. Alan stumbled backwards and fell off the edge.

"NO!"

THE END

...of part two


	18. epilogue

Oh my gosh! Alan! What's going to happen next? I dunno, I'm just making this up as I go along. No, just kidding, I kind of know what happens next.

So now, please tune into the third and final part of this lovely fanfiction. You'll like it! It's on my profile called Back to the Future: Truth


End file.
